


Magic In A Cheetah Print Fur Coat

by nostalgicrollercoaster



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicrollercoaster/pseuds/nostalgicrollercoaster
Summary: Alex has a pleasant surprise for Matt once he leaves the festival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is smutty and there's legit no storyline to this, it's just sex. Fish Out Of Water will most likely be posted this weekend as well if I get to it!

Alex was seated in the backseat, his right leg crossed over his left one. He made sure his cheetah print fur coat was fully covering him and that his usual quiff was neat. He scrolled through his contacts, finally finding Matt's, smirking. Biting his bottom lip with anticipation, he began to text him,

"Meet me in the parking lot of the festival at closing time. I have a surprise for you xx"

Hitting send quickly after texting the message, he grinned and leaned back comfortably in the leather seat.

Matt finally checked his phone before closing time. He set down his drum sticks and furrowed his eyebrows. Texting back with suspicion and curiosity,

"Alright, I hope it's good"

Slipping his phone back into his left back pocket, looking back at the clock. It was two hours before closing time. Alex could wait two hours can't he?

~*~

Two hours had passed and Matt was leaving and making his way out into the parking lot. He searched for Alex's car before finally spotting it. It was roomy, vintage, and had a slick black color to it. Alex has always loved Cadillac's. He saw Alex in the back seat, sitting on the far left. What the fuck is he wearing?

Matt opened the door, seeing Alex in the cheetah print fur coat. He gasped before a wide and tooth-baring smile appeared. "A fur fucking coat? Cheetah print too? You're so fucking flamboyant, love."

"Get in." Alex insisted, having his index finger in a "come-hither" motion.

Matt was quick to obey, sliding into the leather back seat of the car and slamming the door shut. "This is a surpri-!" Matt was interrupted with a chaste kiss that turned intense moments later. His hands rested on Alex's hips, tightening his grip every once in awhile. Alex's hands were wrapped around Matt's neck, attempting to reel him in the best that he can. Matt couldn't help but grin at how greedy and needy Alex was acting.

Matt pulled away with a gasp, looking to Alex. He squinted a bit as he looked more with the small light in the car. "Is that..."

"Eyeliner? Yeah." Alex nodded and smiled before he bit his bottom lip.

"Fuck, you look beautiful, Alex." Matt panted out as he smiled.

Alex couldn't help but smile as well. A beautiful red color appearing in his cheeks. Matt was always sappy during sex. No matter where they had sex. He always had something nice to say. Alex went back to kissing Matt, having his tongue battle with Matt's. He kept making sure his fur coat was completely covering himself the whole time as well.

"What are you hiding under there?" Matt asked before he chuckled.

"Nothing. It can wait."

"I'm impatient." Matt playfully pushed Alex into the cushion of the leather seat, having him fall back onto it. He saw a glimpse of lace before he spread open the fur coat. Alex really outdid himself this time. He wore black lace panties with a black garter and thigh highs to match everything. The thigh highs even had tie ups at the back of them, resembling a corset. Matt ran his hands up and down Alex's thighs, practically rubbing them at this point. Thumbing at the inside of the thigh highs, snapping them back against Alex's skin.

Alex hissed through his teeth before biting his bottom lip. He rested his head against the handle of the door.

Matt leaned up to Alex, beginning to kiss and suck at his neck. Leaving behind purple, black, and blue marks that mirrored a far away galaxy. He softly kissed his way down to Alex's chest. His warm breath ghosted over Alex's nipples before he kissed and licked over them. Alex arched his back, beginning to pant at Matt's immense teasing. Matt kissed his way from his abs, down to the beginning of the dark lace panties. He bit at the black ribbon that was on top of the panties before licking over the fabric.

The lick sent a chill down Alex's spine, causing him to arch right into Matt. Matt chuckled before he licked once more, this time causing Alex to gasp. "You sound so beautiful, love." Matt complimented before he went back up to give Alex a chaste kiss. Alex deepened the kiss before Matt could pull away. He let his hands roam down Matt's muscular arms, down to his back, and finally down to his ass. Sneaking in a squeeze before he felt something in his back pocket. Lube. He pulled away from the deep kiss with a smirk, sliding it out of his pocket. "Glad you came prepared."

"I knew you had something up your sleeve. Or under your coat for this matter." Matt chuckled.

"The coat's not mine." Alex stated.

"It doesn't matter, you still look so beautiful in it." Laying a small kiss on the boy's lips before snatching the lube back from Alex. Alex pouted before he began to unbutton and unzip Matt's jeans. Sticking his hand inside them and palming Matt over his navy blue boxers.

Matt groaned, biting his bottom lip.

Once Alex knew Matt was "distracted", he pushed Matt off of him to where Matt had to sit in the leather seat.

"You sly little thing." Matt remarked as his hissed through his teeth.

Alex giggled before he gave an experimental roll of his hips with his hand still there. He slid down Matt's boxers and jeans to the middle of his thigh. Popping the cap of the small bottle of lube, squeezing the cold liquid onto his fingers. He tossed the bottle to the side and automatically began to move his hand slowly, up and down on Matt's length. Matt leaned back more into the seats, feeling relaxed at Alex's movements. He rested his head upon the near back of the seat, panting. "You're such a...t-tease."

Alex innocently smiled, moving his hand up and down quicker in an instant.

Matt arched his back slightly at the feeling, "A-Alex...please..."

"Please what, Matthew?"

"I want to be...inside you. Please..."

Alex grinned at Matt's begging, kissing him on the lips before he grabbed for the lube that he had tossed earlier. Pouring more onto his length, stroking him a few times before tossing it once again. Alex moved his panties to the side before Matt interrupted, "Aren't you going to...prep yourself? I-I didn't mean to rush you..."

"You didn't rush me. I felt the same way." He simply insisted before slowly sinking onto Matt. He tensed up for a few seconds, hissing through his clenched teeth. Then, biting his bottom lip down, nearly hard enough to draw blood. Alex stayed for a bit to adjust to the sudden full feeling before slowly moving. He softly moaned, dipping his head back and having his mouth go agape.

Matt forced his eyes open to enjoy the scene that he got to witness. He loved the way Alex panted and moaned. The way his back arched and the way his quiff slightly began to bounce. He couldn't help but softly kiss the boy on his jawline. Tracing the kisses down to his neck. He placed a soft kiss on Alex's collarbone before Alex grabbed him by the shoulders, moving him to the side of the seat and making him lay down on the cold, leather cushions of the backseat. Matt's view had changed for the better, he thought. He looked down to see a dark damp spot in the lace underwear and he couldn't help but bite his lip. Matt ran a teasing finger around the damp spot. Causing Alex to hum into a moan. He palmed him through the panties, seeing that Alex began to pick up a quicker pace.

Alex kneaded and scratched at Matt's shirt, moaning louder. His eyes were clenched shut as his mouth was held agape. His usual stylish quiff had now turned into a messy, curly fringe.

Matt looked to the fur coat before seeing the sweat drip from Alex's forehead. "You must be hot in that thing, love."

"I-I am." Alex panted out as he continued to bounce in Matt's lap, releasing a string of moans.

"Take it off then." Matt grabbed for the fur coat, sliding it off of the Alex. He finally got to see Alex's biceps and forearms that have gotten more muscular and bigger throughout the years. He never through Alex could get muscular.

Alex moved his hands up to Matt's shoulders, going at a quicker pace as he felt more pleasure seep through. As well as his sensitivity rising.

Matt's hands rested at Alex's hips before he tighten his grip on them. Bringing Alex down with each thrust.

Alex's moans turned louder and more high pitched. He panted out, "T-Touch me, I'm gonna come." He whimpered before biting his bottom. Feeling every thrust hit the soft spot within him.

"You can come without being touched, baby." Matt cooed, moving one of his hands down to Alex's thigh, rubbing at it soothingly.

Alex whimpered again, shaking his head with a pout.

"Yes you can. I know you can. My baby can come without being touched, can he?" Matt moved his hand back to Alex's hips, bringing him down again. His groan mixing with Alex's loud moan. "Just try."

Alex weakly nodded, attempting to thrust the best he can. No matter how bad his thighs ached or how bad they were shaking. He finally felt his orgasm approaching, his thrusts becoming sloppy.

"Come, love. Just come." Matt panted out.

It only took a few more thrusts before Alex screamed. Short strings of his orgasm pouring all over the inside of his panties and lower stomach.

Matt could come just by the sight of it. He thrusted a few more times as Alex rode out his orgasm and came inside Alex with an elongated groan.

Alex softly moaned at the feeling, grabbing at Matt's shirt. His thighs were shaking as he twitched on and off, coming down from his pleasurable high. He laid himself down on Matt's chest, panting.

Matt softly gripped Alex's thighs, slowly pulling out of Alex.

Alex whimpered at the feeling before sighing in relief. He looked up at Matt with a sleepy grin, kissing his cheek. "This was fun."

"This was a surprise. A very lovely surprise."

"Mmm, it were an early birthday present for you."

"Thank you, love." Matt kissed Alex's temple softly, smiling down at him.

"You're very welcome." Alex smiled and blushed at the kiss. He laid there blissfully while his lover held him tightly in his arms.


End file.
